Worst Mistake Of My Life
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Scorpius is worried about his boyfriend, Albus Potter. So he does the only thing he can think of doing... He writes to his best friend, Lily Potter. Can Lily help mend Scorpius and Albus' relationship? Or is it doomed forever? Features Scorpius' OC little sister. Written for the Letters Competition and The Genre Diversity Boot Camp. Slash. Femslash. The Boot Camp Genre is Letters.


_Worst Mistake Of My Life_

Lily,

I don't know what's wrong with Al, I'm starting to get worried. So worried it's making me sick, I can barely eat without throwing up. Whenever I mention him moving in with me he freezes up and changed the topic or starts to snog me. I don't understand why he can't just talk to me about it. What should I do?

Love,

Scorpius

P.S. Tell Nao I said hi.

*****WMOML*****

Scorpius,

Hogwarts is so lonely here without you. Naomi looked sick when she got on the train and was waving goodbye to you. She misses you too, it's so heartbreaking. I don't know what's wrong with Al, he's probably scared? Or being a complete idiot, you bought him a star, for fuck sakes! It's not like it's anything complicated, I just want to kill him sometimes! Oh! And you better start eating Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, or I'll send you a daisy! What? That don't sound like much a threat? Well you obviously haven't seen the new flower pranks at Uncle Georges Joke shop. Seriously check them out, their awesome. Are you coming to Hogsmeade this weekend? Naomi and I will we delighted to see you. It's amazing how close we've gotten in the past few years, and to think, it all started when Al brought you home your first year. I can't believe that was eight years ago. Anyway, I should go do my Muggle Studies homework… Don't look at me like that, it's easy course, yes, but I hate doing homework. Anyway, write back soon!

Love,

Lily

P.S. Naomi said she hates being Post scripts

P.S.S. I think she's going to kill me…

P.S.S.S She said hi

*****WMOML*****

Lily,

I don't know. However, it's worrying me. I haven't seen him in a few days too, he's helping your dad with something apparently.

I could tell she was upset, it breaks my heart that she's still so fragile. You're taking care of her, right? As my sister-in-law to be you better be. Of course Hogwarts is not the same; I bet no one has done a decent prank all year! I haven't been up to much, just trying to get things together in the flat, I moved in a few weeks ago. Eight years… Oh god I was so different back then, wasn't I?

Hogsmeade to see my little sister and her girlfriend… Hm… I don't know… Don't sound too appealing to me, Lils.

Love,

Scorpius

*****WMOML*****

Scorpius,

Naomi said that if you didn't come to Hogsmeade when we come to visit over the holidays were going to snog on your bed… I say that we shouldn't cause you and Al would get us back, but she won't listen. Bring my brother two and we can double date, duh! Man this is so weird… I'm dating your sister and your dating my brother, and we're exes… I don't think that's ever supposed to happen. Like ever. So, I asked Al if he was moving in with you and he didn't answer me, this was three days ago. I know, I know, I'm the interfering little sister, but get used to it, cause you're pretty much stuck with me.

Lovers you!

Lily

*****WMOML*****

Lily,

I don't know if he's moving in, honestly. I asked him again, of course, and got some progress, instead of freezing up or snogging me he said he'd let me know. Oh, fine, I'll go to Hogsmeade and drag Albus with me. It might even be fun. I know it's weird, but you know, I never claimed to be sane, and you never either.

Don't even think about snogging my sister on my bed or anywhere near my flat

Lovers you too,

Scorpius

*****WMOML*****

"SCORPIUS!" Naomi and Lily yelled as they saw their brothers outside of the Three Broomsticks. Lily, running faster than Naomi jumped into his arms first followed by Naomi. Scorpius, being strong built held both girls without falling over or dropping them.

"Hey!" Albus whined, "Where's my love?"

Both girls got down and grinned, "ALBUS!" they both yelled, jumping into his arms.

"Shit," Albus mumbled as he fell back on the hard concrete sidewalk when the impact of both girls jumping at him caused. Naomi and Lily giggled like crazy people while Albus groaned in pain. "You know you're so immature," he whined.

"Says the one who's whining!" Naomi said with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

Albus ignored her and turned to Scorpius, "How do you do it?" he asked indicating that he didn't fall. Scorpius shrugged while Lily and Naomi both yelled, "Cause he's stronger!"

Albus rolled his eyes and pouted causing both girls to erupt into giggles. Albus faked crying and even managed to get a single teardrop out of his eyes, only making the girls giggles turn into instantaneous laughter. When the girls calmed down, they made their way into The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"So Al," Lily said causally, "Why aren't you moving in with Scorpius?"

Albus froze, "Wh-What?"

"You heard me" Lily said, "You're already fucking, so it can't be you're nervous about that."

"Lily!" Naomi scolded, "Thou shall not curse!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and thou shall not have sex before marriage."

"La la la la la la la!" Scorpius said, putting his fingers in his ears, "I don't need to know!"

Lily gave Scorpius a sly smile, "Don't need to know what, brother dearest?"

Scorpius glared at her, "You know exactly what, Lily."

Lily shrugged, "Anyway, we're getting off topic, answer, Albus Severus."

"No reason," Albus said after a few minutes, "I don't know… I guess I'm just not ready to grow up."

Lily snorted, "You? Grow up? Where do you think I get my immatureness too?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, Lily."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily said, ignoring what he said, "What are your views on this, Scorpius?"

"What are you, my shrink?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and causing his little sister to giggle.

"Do you need a shrink?" Lily asked with her own raised eyebrow.

"No!" Albus cut in, glaring at his little sister and looking guiltily at his boyfriend, he and Scorpius had been going out for two years and he was terrified of taking the next step in their relationship.

He sighed slowly, "Okay," he whispered so Scorpius, who was sitting right next to him could barely hear him.

"Okay?" Scorpius asked, a hint of joy in his voice, "Do that mean you'll move in?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius looked as if he was despite to know that Albus was not just saying it.

"Yes," Albus said more convincingly, "I won't run away again, I won't go back on my word. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so that would entail living together, right?"

"It sounds like he's proposing," Naomi whispered to Lily just loud enough for the boys to hear as well.

"Shut up!" the two Gryffindor boys exclaimed looking at Naomi and blushing. The younger girl just cut up her chicken with her knife and fork and didn't say anything else on the matter. However, her and Lily stolen a few knowing looks towards each other when their brothers weren't paying attention, they knew something was on the go.

*****WMOML*****

Lily,

Life has been great since Albus and I went to see you and Naos in Hogsmeade. Albus moved in with me, he got a job as an Auror and I got a job researching things about muggles verses Wizards, my main field is colors. See? I told you Muggle Studies was a very important class! I'm doing better than I ever have before, we can't wait to see you for Christmas!

Love,

Scorpius

*****WMOML*****

Scorpius,

That's great! I'm glad you're a lot happier then you were a while ago, I'd hate for something to happen to you and Al. That would be too awkward. I still think Muggle Studies is pointless and only there for an easy O, sorry. Naomi and I can't wait to see you Christmas either! We're going to have so much fun!

Lily

*****WMOML*****

And so, when Lily Potter and her girlfriend, Naomi Malfoy got on the Hogwarts train that December they were delighted to be going to London to stay with their big brothers. Albus and Scorpius couldn't have been happier with each other and the fact that they would spend Christmas holidays with their sisters at their flat and at Albus' grandparents house, The Burrow.

On Christmas eve the Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom, and Lupin families gathered around the table for a huge feast. When they were half through the meal Albus stood up and started banging his knife on his wine glass, "I'd like to make a toast, everyone."

Everyone looked at Albus and he took a deep breath and turned to Scorpius, "You're the reason my world fell apart, but your also the one who put it back together. You're like a flower to me, you're beautiful, but you have no meaning until you bloom…I'm not making any sense… I love you with all that I am, and I that I will be…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Until I die, or you die, or the world explodes… I don't hurt you, trust me on that one, I almost made the worst mistake of my life a few weeks ago, and I never want to do that again. Scorpius… Will you marry me?"

Naomi and Lily looked at each other with wide grins. Scorpius smiled even wider and wrapped his arms around Albus' neck, "Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!"

The whole group burst out into applause and Albus and Scorpius ever looked so happy in their lives. Lily and Naomi hugged their brothers and brother-in-laws to be and couldn't be more surprised, yet proud of Albus. Everyone partied and celebrated until the late hours into the night, all was well in their magical universe.

**This was written for the Letters competition and the Genre Diversity Boot Camp.**

**Words: 1665**

**Prompts for Boot Camp: Thou**

**My chosen genre: Letters**

**Prompts for competition: Heartbroken; Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter; teardrops; daisy; stolen; knife; star; "You're the reason my world fell apart"; "I won't run away anymore. I won't go back on my word"; "I'll protect you with my life. Trust me"; "It's nothing complicated, I just want to kill him."**


End file.
